Robin Hood (character)
Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox and the protagonist of Disney's 1973 animated feature film of the same name. Background Robin Hood is a heroic outlaw living with his best friend and sidekick Little John in Sherwood Forest in an animal kingdom variant of the middle ages. During their adventures, they have frequently fended of Prince John and his minions, Sir Hiss, the sheriff of Nottingham, and the Rhino Guards as they rob from the rich and give to the poor, motivated by sympathy and generosity. Robin Hood is also in love with the King's niece Maid Marian whom he unfortunately is unable to see often to being on his heroic outings. In spite of this, he is adored by Nottingham's citizens for his heroism and generous persona. Personality Robin Hood is based on the character from the Robin Hood legends. Like the character of legend, Robin Hood is a heroic outlaw who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. He is known for his mastery of archery as well as his talent for disguising himself. Despite being declared an outlaw, Robin Hood is a good and generous person at heart and is beloved by the townspeople for his deeds. Little background is given as to Robin Hood's early life. It is mentioned that he had already met Maid Marian in the past, and they were in love. At some point after this, Robin Hood became an outlaw and was already being sought by the Sheriff of Nottingham at the opening of the film. Robin is also kind-hearted (shown when he gives Skippy a bow and arrow as a present), generous (shown when he gives some money to the boy's mother to help them get by, while promising them that happiness will come back to Nottingham soon), and self-sacrificing (shown when he falls back to save little Tagalong, who had fallen from the cart during the mad dash to escape from the castle, leaving him trapped when the main gate was closed on him. He knew that he was risking his life, and he did it willingly to make sure everyone else escaped.) For all these and many other reasons, he is much beloved by all citizens of Nottingham and England in general. Physical appearance Contrary to most adaptations of the legendary outlaw, Robin Hood is not depicted as a typical human character, but as a tall, slender, anthropomorphic fox easily the size of an adult man, due part of his influence coming from Reynard the Fox. He has scarlet fur, a cream muzzle and underbelly, and pale-orange rings around his brown eyes, though his color palette is a bit darker than that of his love interest. As Robin Hood's signature color is Lincoln-green, the Disney version's primary outfit is a simple, lincoln-green tunic with two brown straps under the flapped collar, short-sleeves like a T-shirt, and a small brown belt with a gold buckle on his waist, as well a pair of matching green, medieval style shoes, but no pants. Robin also wears an orange-yellow type of hat called a bycocket with a red father situated on the left-hand side (he wears a green version of this hat later on). His bigger disguise consists of a brown tattered clock with patches and a matching hat. he also wears large clouded glasses and wields an ebony cane. His stork outfit which he wears to the tournament consists a large-orange storks beak strapped to his face, a large lavender bonnet with a blue ribbon, and a drab-olive cloak. The wedding outfit that he dons when he and Marian are married is a stylized version of his normal tunic. it consists of a green shirt similar to his tunic, but with white, puffy, wrist-length sleeves, a higher color and gold brooch on the middle of the color, a new belt with a round buckle and his original shoes. His bycocket is still yellow in color, but now has a white, fluffy feather instead of the original red one from his main outfit. Abilities Fox Physiology: Robin Hood is an anthropomorphic fox. Human Mimicry: As an anthropomorphic fox, Robin Hood walks on his legs and wears human clothing. Agility: Robin Hood is agile and uses it to outmaneuver his opponents. Master Archer: Robin Hood is a mastery of archery, he was able to hit every target in the "Archery Tournament". Disguise Mastery: Robin Hood is a master of disguising himself, he once disguise as a stork to avoid detection and a blind beggar to fool the guards. Skilled Swordsman: Even though he relies on a bow and arrow, Robin Hood is skilled in sword fighting. Skilled Woodsman: Due to his status as an outlaw, Robin Hood makes his home in Sherwood Forest, using the woods to evade the authorities and conduct raids on the nobility. Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters